


Found Heaven and Hell in Japanese 101

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Sheith College Au [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, University AU, astrophysicians, japanese class au, they are both students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Shiro's the hot guy in the astrophysics compartment that Keith desperately wants to impress. He thinks taking Japanese classes are the right way to do so.Little does he know.





	Found Heaven and Hell in Japanese 101

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese is not an easy language

Monday morning, 8 am. Keith could imagine better ways to start his week – but there was no one else but himself to blame. He could have just talked to the guy, his friends had stated, he didn’t have to do _this_. They were usually teasing him about this and that, but that time they tried to stop him from willingly putting a challenge on himself.

A few other students were already in the classroom, most of them carrying a cup of coffee in a reusable mug, wearing layers of clothes in preparation of a slowly approaching autumn this year. Some were scribbling away in their planners – Keith just sat there, unable to progress that it’ll be like this every week this semester.

It wasn’t long until the teacher arrived, in her hands stacks of papers she unloaded on her desk. Keith hoped his desk neighbor was a cool kid who would occasionally help him out with a language he only ever heard about from his friends, and never had an actual motivation to learn. Except, now…

It was ten past eight and the class was about to begin. The seat next to Keith was empty, which was sure as hell thanks to his intimidating outer appearance. Some of the other students seemed to know each other already, but to Keith no one looked familiar.

“So, if everyone’s seated we can…”, the teacher started, but was broken off by another student dashing into the classroom. He mumbled a short “sorry” spotted Keith and immediately walked to the seat next to him. Keith couldn’t trust his eyes. What does _he_ do here?

But the teacher picked up where she stopped, so he couldn’t ask – Shiro had sent him a short smile, but now looked to the teacher. She started out with the general introduction round where everyone would tell his name, year, age and reason for starting Japanese 101. Keith couldn’t imagine how it would go if he was honest about his motive. _Hey, I’m Keith, I tried to learn Japanese to impress someone whose parents are Japanese and it’s already embarrassing, but I just don’t know how to otherwise talk to them._ And then the other students would proceed to, yeah, maybe give him tips on his love life. **How to pursue your crush 101**. Keith isn’t too sure, but if that was a class you could attend at university, he might consider doing it.

Everyone is busy listening to introductions and drawing their own name card. Shiro’s name card has the undoubtedly long name on it, and every anime fan could easily recognize that the name was of Japanese origin. Even Keith could. His parents didn’t care to give him a western surname, like John or something similarly generic. John Shirogane. _Has a nice ring to it_ , Keith thinks. Shiro’s elbow smacks his rip as he’s rolling about “Keith Shirogane” and “Takashi Kogane” and how funny it would be if his name was “Shiro Shirogane” which some underclassmen of him assumed it was. Keith gets smacked out of his day dream and back to _Japanese 101_ – ready to tell his name, age, and reason for taking Japanese in the first place. “…and I did take Japanese because of…”, his gaze flickers to Shiro who looks curious and honestly interested, so Keith has to make sure he says something reasonable, “…I _…” Have a crush so bad I’m taking extra classes_ “… really like uhm…anime…”

Nobody can fool Keith into thinking that anyone was here except for their love of either Japanese anime or sushi, but nobody admits it. They all tell something about the interesting culture or that they “just like the sound of it” or some other easy see through lie, but everybody plays along, even the kids with unmistakable anime shirt or pink hair. Keith didn’t pay attention enough to just copy and paste one of their lies into his own introduction, so here he is, telling a blatant lie everybody’s ready to accept. First, Keith doesn’t look next to him, but when he does, he’s met with a beaming Shiro, who doesn’t seem to mind at all.

He’s up next and Keith prays that he’s not secretly an anime nerd who sees through Keith’s lie the first day they are seat neighbors and talks away about _Attack on Titanium_ or whatever those nerds are watching.

Before he gets anywhere past his name and age, the teacher comments on Shiro’s name, surprised and interested to see him in beginner’s class Japanese. Shiro laughs, but doesn’t look happy, and before he can continue to tell his reason for taking the class (which everyone assumed to be easy collected credits for taking a course in his native language), the teacher happily asks if he could tell something in Japanese for everyone to hear.

Shiro goes beet red and Keith notices some girls in the back practically passing out because it’s Takashi #whatasnack # nohesawholemeal Shirogane, about to show his skills, but when he opens his mouth it’s a “Coonich-ha” coming out that makes everyone wonder how he’s able to pronounce his own name right. The teacher realizes their mistake and smiles politely at Shiro, who looks kind of proud (did he not hear himself?) and nods to the next person.

It’s easy to understand – Shiro’s parents probably talked English at home in hope to let their good boy integrate faster into the ruthless American society. Shiro talking bad Japanese is not an embarrassment per se, it’s just unpredicted. Keith feels some sort of warmth curling in his stomach, thinks it’s adorable and brave even, when everyone thinks you must naturally speak a language because of your parental background, still attending a class on said language.

Keith thinks basically nothing of it, he even assumes it’s a really nice coincidence to now sit side by side with the guy he intended to learn this language for and instead learning a language together for the next semester. His brain creates a mental image of them studying and laughing together, being cute, asking each other about boyfriends or girlfriends in Japanese when partnered up, and realizing they are both single. But Keith doesn’t expect the reality of how Japanese 101 is going to go at all.

****

Shiro is a living legend among the astrophysics students – honor student, with a few successfully completed internships that were _offered to him,_ some sponsors that gifted heavy equipment to their department because of _him_ and so on. When he’s on campus he seems to know everyone, or at least everyone seems to know him. On top of that, he just looked plain good. His hair was black and ruffled, his build bulky and his face just plain hot. Keith didn’t want to admit it, but when he saw him the first time, he was lovestruck.

Shiro was known to be hard working and a genius on top, someone who could master the hardest exams with straight A’s. There was nothing anyone thought the shining star of the astrophysics department could not do.

But here they were, and it’s week after week when Keith realizes that there was nothing Shiro could be worse at.

He wasn’t sure if it was Japanese as a language or any foreign languages in general that brought Shiro to his knees – he was still hard working, which was why he knew every grammar or conjugation rule there was in the Japanese language (and there were so _so_ many) and he didn’t had any hardships with remembering any Katakanas, Hiraganas or Kanji, but the plain speaking part – the part where he did anything but write it – was bad, really bad _, so bad_ that everyone regularly groaned when it was Shiro’s turn to talk Japanese.

 _This can’t be real_ , Keith thought more than once, _he can’t really be that bad. He’s feigning_ , he thought another week, when Shiro still pronounced the ‘go’ sound which was supposed to be light and short as the English ‘go’, as if he wanted to actively drive his fellow students out of the room.

That couldn’t just be an act.

The best, or the worst part of all was, that Shiro didn’t realize any of that, he was as chipper as ever, sitting next to Keith, holding his hand up, waiting for him to be called upon to give an answer, but the teacher already knew better than letting him answer all the time, to save Shiro himself some embarrassment and everyone else the agony going through another _‘Jo-catha, sansay’_.

Unfortunately, five weeks of listening Shiro’s beginner’s Japanese wasn’t enough to make stop crushing on him. Although he couldn’t stop wonder why Shiro was so bad at this, he still thought of him as a cute guy with thicc muscles and a nice smile, who would be the end of Keith.

****

Every week on Monday morning, Keith would bring his own reusable cup from home to carry his coffee in it to class – _it was Monday morning after all_ \- but on the third week his coffee maker broke, so he saw it as a lucky opportunity to just quit an expensive hobby that made his blood pressure go through the roof, but on fifth week, when he already told Shiro the reason why he didn’t bring coffee to class anymore, Shiro came to class early and presented him a coffee to go. Utterly shocked, Keith forgot to say thanks and took the cup, took a sip and then said something along the way of ‘I actually always bring it from home because I don’t like how wasteful those one-use cups are’ which made Shiro’s drop his smile like a mother dropping her newborn realizing it was an outer space being.

“But thanks, anyways”, Keith said because in contrast to his friend’s expectations he was equipped with manners that were following social codex. Shiro continued bringing him coffee on Monday morning but now in a reusable thermo cup which he took home and washed to bring it again for coffee to give him in the following week. Keith admired his dedication to the task but didn’t get why he would do something so nice yet unasked for, and just accepted the coffee every Monday with a small but honest ‘thanks I guess’, waiting in horror for Shiro’s mouth to open for a certain, jokily meant ‘Thanks, Keith-san’ to come, with a ‘san’ that was too long and American to sound anything like Japanese. It made Keith wonder if Shiro even understood the English language or if he actually pronounced Arkansas like Ar-kansas, too. The chuckle and solid smile Shiro delivered was the only thing to soothe Keith’s ears and it was week and week again when he thought _I can’t be really in love with this guy._

Love came unconditionally in all forms, and even though every one of his friends got fed up with Keith’s firm and resilient crush on the star of the astrophysics student council, they all supported him equally. It was in the middle in the semester, when Hunk proposed a mind-blowing piece of advice, that Keith never considered before: “If he’s so bad at pronunciation, why don’t you simply teach him?”

Lance wasn’t too fond of the idea. “If he’s as bad as you’re saying, teaching him might make you lose your interest in him for all times. Wait. So, either way it goes, it’s a win-win!”

Keith groaned. “I think he doesn’t really notice himself, and he’s oblivious but happy whenever he’s in class. I don’t want to ruin that for him.” Also, Keith wants to protect his beautiful smile at every cost, even if the cost is listening to heavily accented Japanese for the rest of this semester. “I mean it’s just one class. If there’s nothing depending on it, why change it?”

“I don’t know”, Lance shrugged, “to get closer to him, maybe? Wasn’t that you’re original goal?”

Keith threw him an annoyed gaze – apparently Acxa couldn’t keep his secrets.

“It was until day one when I realized I enrolled in a language I wanted to use to impress my crush, which turned out to be a horrible plan not only from the beginning, but also because he couldn’t actually speak it.”

“I’m sure you’re not the first who had that plan. Those people who are pining for him trying to get his attention with whatever they can, for example”, Hunk nodded and took a sip of his capri-sun.

“Downright creepy, if you ask me”, Pidge agreed from behind her laptop.

“Thanks”, Keith grumbled.

“Other than that – you’re welcome, Keith – I think you already got his attention. Why would he bring you coffee _every_ week, considering the ungrateful shit you can be?” Pidge grinned knowingly, while Lance and Hunk stared at him mouth opened.

“He does what?”, Lance screeched.

“He loves you already!”, Hunk exclaimed and hugged Keith tightly.

“He does not, it’s just nice. He’s just a nice guy, that’s all. He knows we’re studying the same major. Maybe that’s it.”

“Yeah, so nice, that he’s trying to get into your pants”, Lance had a shit-eating grin, “Here’s ya coffee. Ayshiterooo, Keith”, he gestured with his hand a moving mouth, but stopped in his tracks when someone appeared behind Keith.

“You’re so jolly today, was there something rather pleasant that happened to you, Lance?”

Pidge’s face lit up as Allura stepped up and she waved her best friend to come sit next to her. The beautiful upperclassman with flowy hair and dark skin walked past the others and sat down next to her. “Katie, it’s _sooo_ good to see you! Haven’t in a while, have we?”

Pidge grinned over both ears, whereas the others were rather silent. Keith glared at Allura, without any bad intent, just watching her closely. She was a gorgeous looking and an outstanding student as well. No wonder she and Shiro used to date.

“How are you, Allura?”, Keith is the one asking her, since Lance’s face still resembles stone and Hunk started eating to escape any possible explanation of what they were doing right before she arrived. “Rather fine, Keith. Yourself? How’s Japanese Class? Shiro told me, it’s terrific!”

Lance looked like he tried to stuff his fist into his mouth, Hunk chocked on his food, and Pidge just grinned, while programming or coding or whatever she was doing on her laptop.

“Ah, yeah, fine. It’s good. Teacher’s nice.”

He couldn’t quite interpret Allura’s knowing smile, and therefore tried to ignore it.

“You and Shiro are still talking?”, Lance asked after successfully swallowing the hysteric laugh that wanted to escape his throat a few seconds earlier.

“My, well, of course!”, Allura exclaimed and stretched her arms, “we’re still on good terms. Break-ups don’t have to be always messy!”

It wasn’t a surprise practically, Shiro was too nice for his own good, and after Allura had dated Lotor, compared to him she most likely saw anyone else as a holy savior.

“How’s he doing?”, Pidge asked, throwing Keith a sly grin. Either Allura didn’t see it or didn’t care for it. “He’s quite happy currently. Studies are going well. Nothing new, I guess.”

“How’s his dating life?”, Pidge asks again, so casually that everyone could see right through it. Lance stood up to get himself another cup of tea, Hunk looked at his broccoli.

“I wouldn’t know, would I?”, Allura grinned back to Pidge, then to Keith. “Why, are you interested Pidge? I think it’s a bad time, he seems much more interested in dick at the moment”, she looked to Keith, challenging.

It has been an open secret that Shiro was into men and women – Keith was well aware already.

Pidge laughed loudly, Keith turned away embarrassed. “What are you doing?”, he asked Hunk as if he didn’t actually care.

“I don’t know. Stare down with my broccoli.” Pidge and Allura grinned mischievously.

“You two are officially the worst”, Keith sighed and got up.

“Keith, before you go – I said Shiro’s fine, but his teacher just told him he should improve his oral Japanese – he’s a little bit devastated. You don’t think you could help him?”, Allura folded her hands and looked at him pleadingly.

“I-I don’t think I’m fit for it.”

“Too bad, I already told him you’re more than motivated to help him.”

“Wha…-”

“I also gave him your number.”

“How…”

“Pidge gave it to me.”

“I…”, Keith inhaled, “didn’t get a message from him.”

“Yet”, Allura answered, and all his friends merged into a sea of grinning faces, when Keith’s phone made a distinguished _‘Ping’._

Keith was angry, _because why the fuck are his friends like this?_ But excited too, _because what the fuck, Shiro messaged him_. “Excuse me”, he said coolly and walked slowly first and then stormed out of the café with his phone in his hands.

 

****  
  
Allura didn’t lie when she told what the teacher had told Shiro. Keith agrees to help Shiro way too fast, and they meet up the next day to sit down and do some basic vocal exercises. Keith’s face is red the whole time, no matter how many times Shiro says ‘bentooou’ and ‘ring-gooo’. He’s just beautiful when he’s concentrating, and Keith can watch him up close. When they are in class Keith doesn’t think about anything besides studying, so he never notices how close they sit, when they sit at the same table. With this little distance he can practically reach out and touch his hand, and only another ‘Ay-ri-gaytou’ can stop him from doing so.

The first day, they did a lot of work with only so much achievement, but Keith is positive there was an improvement and he tells Shiro.

“You really think so?”, he says, happy and a little bit shy, as if he wasn’t a big chunk of muscle as a product of daily gym workout. Keith is taken aback, but still able to give an appropriate answer. “Can I ask you something?”, he asks, when he is done ogling every inch of Shiro’s perfect body. They went to the cafeteria for a cup of tea and some pancakes, because Shiro wanted to give him something in return for the coaching. Now they’re sitting opposite each other.

“Sure”, Shiro says and smiles.

“Why did you never learn Japanese? Your parents only wanted you to learn English?”

Shiro’s smile drops, and he looks on his pancakes. High protein low carb with bananas and blueberries. _Yikes,_ Keith thinks.

“They were never able to teach me, they… they are dead. I’m an orphan.”

His eyes go wide, and he instantly flushed with regret. Keith wants to hit himself in the face. “Sorry. That question was too private. Really sorry, Shiro.” Shiro nods, then shrugs.

“It’s okay. It’s been a long time since I thought of them. So, I never learned Japanese, but I kind of wanted to feel more connected to them, which is… I don’t know, maybe dumb. I don’t actually feel anything for the culture, I don’t even watch anime – although if you want to recommend me some, I probably would, but…”

Keith can’t recommend any. It was a straight up lie. He didn’t watch one anime in his life, except maybe some sci-fi cat robot anime he saw as a kid. Those had been some wild times.

“It feels nice”, Shiro continues for the lack of anime recommendation. “That’s at least the one reason I went into Japanese class.”

Keith feels incredibly bad for every week he thought that Shiro was bad at Japanese. He was, but still, he had worked so hard and was so honest in the reason why he went to class. Keith wants to hug him, to tell him he’s the best and that his parents probably would never care if it’s _Obaa_ or _Obama-chan_ (a weird slip Shiro had made last week). He stands up and hugs him for real, and although surprised, Shiro hugs him back.

“It’s okay”, he splutters, “it’s been a long time, and my foster parents are good people”, Shiro reassures him, although it wasn’t his job to comfort him.

Keith realizes that everything amazing that Shiro has done and is, he must have had lots of hardships in his life. He probably had to overcome hardships worse than the wrong pronunciation, but never gave up. Keith’s admiration at the exact moment is endless for him.

“Sorry”, Keith says again and gets back to his chair. This was out of character for him, or at least for people who didn’t know him too well.

“Don’t be. Thanks for the hug”, Shiro grins and digs into his pancakes.

Keith starts eating as well and feels silly for taking Japanese 101 to impress Shiro.  He’s way out of his league and too nice for his own good, Keith feels silly because he thought being able to talk some basic Japanese would have made Shiro more available to him.

He’s got to get over this dumb crush, and just be a friend first, because that’s what it looks like they’re going to be – friends or maybe only Japanese study partners, and that’s fine for him.

 

****  
It’s bloody Saturday and they are standing in front of the classroom. The exam will start in a few minutes and everyone is looking at flash cards or some printed paper except Keith and Shiro. “I’m not really nervous”, Keith admits. He practically learned double because of him tutoring Shiro. Shiro never had any problem to begin with except pronunciation, and they don’t have an oral exam this time. Keith wonders if the teacher would let Shiro pass in an oral exam, since every answer would be one hundred percent right, except for when he spoke it out loud.

It doesn’t matter right now. The teacher arrives and unlocks the classroom, lets everyone inside and wishes them luck. The exam only takes 90 minutes and afterwards Keith and Shiro meet for one last cup of tea after class. Keith thought about it for weeks, but he doesn’t know how to ask for them to stay in contact – so he doesn’t.

But Shiro does.

“So, do you”, Shiro starts, gaze locked on Keith’s coffee, like he tries to remember the Japanese translation of the word, “do you, uhhh…”

Shiro is bad at whatever he tries to do, and Keith can’t allow himself to believe that he’s asking him out on a date, so he doesn’t – and it’s better like this.

“Do you want to stay study buddies for Japanese?”

Keith feels how cold runs down his neck and shoulders. Is this, how it’s going to be? Will he be eternally doomed to teach Shiro Japanese? He just can’t believe it.

But he’s still to nice to say anything else but “Sure” to Shiro’s hopeful gaze.

So, Shiro asks him if he’s free Friday evening to study and Keith nods through it as if his soul has left his body and left behind a mindless puppet. He’s not excited about it, but also doesn’t hate the idea. Maybe he can drive Shiro’s will to study Japanese out, someday. But not yet, apparently.

 

****  
As he tells this his friends, they are more than excited.

“You’re even dumber than me!”, Lance exclaims, “He asked you for a damn date, buddy. Why would he want to study Friday evening _after_ the exam with you? It’s a date, potato-head. Damn, he really got you good.”

“It’s NOT”, Keith objects, but the more the does, the less he believes it himself. “Okay, maybe it’s a date. What the hell, maybe it is.” He can’t help his grin from happening.

“That’s better, my friend”, Lance grins, “I think I’m going to call Pidge so she can chose an outfit for you. I’m kind of obliged to do so, she said, and I quote, ‘Do NOT let Lance chose an outfit. He doesn’t even know how to dress himself right’. And now that I’m saying it out loud, I realize it _was_ an insult. Damn Pidge!”

Keith still tries to not get too excited – for everything he knows it could end up in an evening full of call and repeat Japanese phrases to the point where he starts pronouncing everything like Shiro does, and for the love of god, he can’t let that happen.

 

When Friday evening comes, it’s Shiro who picks him up, holds the door of his car open and compliments on his appearance. Keith doesn’t know how, but he also doesn’t care, so he just lets it happen. “I’m surprised we’re not going to the library. Anything else you want to do?”, he asks him cheekily as Shiro sits in the driver’s seat and can’t keep the smile from creeping on his face, when Shiro tells him “It’s a surprise.”

It is, through and through. Shiro tells him excitedly that there’s this new animation movie coming out on – you’ve guessed it - Friday night, and that he was afraid Keith knows and therefore figured it out already, since _he’s an anime fan after all_. Keith tiredly smiles through all of Shiro’s happy explanation while they are standing in a queue with 14-year-old girls and boys who are excited for finally seeing the movie they’ve waited for _soooo_ long. Keith can’t believe he still wants to kiss the black haired guy standing next to him desperately, even now, after everything he has learned about him, but if anything, it all made him more gorgeous and more beautiful.

The movie starts, and Keith hears him mutter “Finally I’ll know why everyone’s so excited about this thing ‘anime’” and can’t believe that this is their first date. The lights go out and everyone’s noisy chatter slowly dissolves when the advertisements begin to play. Keith takes a sharp breath and takes Shiro’s hand in his – it’s the prosthetic hand – to link their fingers. Shiro looks down and then to Keith, happy smile playing on his face. Keith nudges his face to the screen, a sign for Shiro to stop looking at him but to look at the movie instead.

 

****

Keith can’t believe the movie was good, and to his surprise some kind of revival movie from this damn old cat-robot anime he knows from his childhood. Shiro is over board enthusiastic but waits for Keith to say something first about the movie. “It was good”, Keith finally admits and Shiro’s face glows up, before he babbles about everything he liked about the movie. Keith shortly thinks if he’s the one to hold accountable when Shiro turns into an otaku.

When they are outside, Shiro takes his hand again while rambling on about how he’d never thought this one guy would turn out to be the bad guy (a turning point Keith could see from hundred light years away coming but opted against telling it Shiro) and how glad he was that the two guys had an indicated happy end at the end of the movie. “I’ve never seen something similar as a child! It’s incredible”, he says and notices Keith’s fond smile.

They are in front of the movie theater and it’s February. Keith is only wearing a faux leather jacket instead of the winter coat he usually wears with these temperatures. “So, now…”, he begins and looks at Shiro with raised eyebrows. “What do you wanna do?”, he asks smilingly and shuffles closer. The cold air hits their faces, but it’s not only the cold that makes their faces go red. If Keith hadn’t known this was a date by the beginning of it, at least now it became clear as day. He takes Shiro’s other hand in his, gets closer, too. His heart is beating fast, but he lets the excitement wash over him.

In the dark, nobody cared that they were just two Japanese language buddies cuddling.

“We could go over to my place”, Keith suggests, “I… don’t have a motive, or anything.”

“Good”, Shiro grins and pulls him closer. They keep staring at each other, until Keith feels his warm breath on his face and lets his eyes flutter closed. Shiro understands the clue and leans in.

They share a soft kiss, eyes closed and smiles bright. A chaste press of lips in front of the cinema in the dark. The kiss gets deeper, and Keith pulls a bit out of it.

“I gotta confess something”, Keith mumbles against his mouth. Shiro stops the kiss to look at him expectantly. “I don’t even like anime.”

Shiro snorts and holds him close. “Why’d you take Japanese, then?”

“I…”, Keith’s face burns, but this isn’t bad. He figured by now, Shiro somehow likes him too, so confessing his crush on him was alright. “I wanted to impress you. I thought it was your native language.”

Shiro throws his head back and laughs hard, has a few tears in his eyes. “I feel honored”, he says a few seconds later, more composed. “You ass”, Keith answers and playfully pushes against his shoulder.

“You told Allura, didn’t you? That you were gonna take Japanese.”

Keith looked up to him, surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, well, she told me, too. So, I had another reason why I wanted to do learn it.”

Keith furrows his brow. “Why would you go into the same class as me? You didn’t know me at all back then.” _But I knew you._

Shiro looks surprised, searches Keith’s face for something. He’s still surprised, when he slowly realizes, “You don’t remember”.

“What?”

“Last year’s frat party? You told someone who was commenting on my arm to fuck off and then you vomited on my shoes.”

Keith didn’t remember one bit – except that he wanted to only drink a little, just to warm up, just to be lose enough to talk to Shiro. “No”, he said under his breath, “Not at all.”

“I was shocked by your courage – and the vomit equally. I helped you sober up and your friend Katie and I brought you home. It sure did leave an impression on me and, I don’t know, I wanted to get to know you after that.”

Shiro was an absolute weirdo. Keith could only imagine how that was a lasting impression, but not so much a romantic one. But Shiro grinned at him sweetly after that explanation, and Keith thought about how things would have gone if he wouldn’t have taken Japanese and instead just asked Shiro out. He was hot-headed, head through the wall type of guy, but when it came to love, it was a whole different matter. When it came to Shiro, it was even worse.

 “That’s a weird reason for wanting to get to know me. But I’ll take what I can get”, Keith grins finally and kisses Shiro anew.

“Come”, they part and Shiro takes his hand in one hand to pull him towards the car, “you said we could go to your place?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually beta'd it bitsscheees. I'm still sorry for every mistake I made. Japanese is not the only hard language.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue)
> 
> Chill with me and talk about Sheith!  
> ___
> 
>  
> 
>  If you liked this, I'd be overjoyed if you left a comment! I welcome:  
> \- short comments  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> \- constructive criticism! (Please take into account if the work is old/recent, and that I'm not a native speaker/ that I'm doing this as a hobby in my free time :)  
> So please voice your criticism politely; but I do absolutely welcome it!)


End file.
